


A World of Pure Imagination

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe has a crush and maybe, it's not as much unrequited as he thought.





	A World of Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For my partner in crime, Idril. You had a pretty hard moment, so I hope that it will bring you some comfort.

Poe was finishing to read the last edited manuscript of Paige Tico’s last novel when someone knocked on his office door. Phasma, head of the creative department of The First Order’s publishing house, was looking at him with a smirk and Poe shivered. A smile like that on his boss’ lips meant only trouble for him. The woman loved too much messing with him. Especially with his private life. A common thing with Jessika Pava, Poe’s best friend and Paige’s editor. Both women bonded over making Poe’s life miserable. 

“What do you have in mind?” asked Poe, suspicious. 

“Dameron!” sang Phasma, entering into the room and Poe seriously got afraid. He wouldn’t endure another blind date set by Phasma and Jessika.”Why are you thinking so less of me?” she sighed while sitting on his corner’s desk. 

“Because the last time you had this smile, I ended to the hospital.” answered Poe, unimpressed and he got the satisfaction to see his friend wincing slightly. 

“How could have we known that this girl would punch you for criticizing  _ 50 Shades of Grey _ ?” protested Phasma.

“Exactly.” said Poe. “So, whatever you’re here for, that’s a no.” he added, going back to read. 

“Except that you will love me for this.” answered Phasma, giving him an envelope. “And also, that’s for work.” Poe sighed before taking the envelope. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“Your chance to see again your little crush.” chuckled Phasma. 

“I don’t have a crush.” protested Poe but his blushing cheeks were betraying him. 

The look Phasma gave him, the one saying  _ Don’t think I’m an idiot! _ , threw shivers to the young man. Poe sighed softly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. It was really a silly thing! A silly thing which haunted Poe for the last months. 

“Is it that obvious?” asked Poe, shy.

“Dameron! Your walls are upholstered with his work for years. You fell for this man’s talent. So it’s not a surprise that you have a crush on him now that you finally saw him in flesh.” said the young woman. “And well, the fact that he is handsome isn’t helping.” she added, nonchalant and it was the first time that Poe heard her expressing attraction for someone else than her husband, Hux, head of the society. 

“He is.” smiled softly Poe, blushing harder and Phasma burst in a loud laugh. 

“So, that’s settled!” claimed the woman, standing up again. “Go to him! Give him the work we ask for him. And do something!” she ordered before leaving his office. 

Poe sighed, looking at the paint exposed to his left. It was an illustration of balck and orange spaceship. Paige’s third novel cover. The young author gifted it to Poe after he expressed his admiration for it. It was a gift for Paige from her appointed illustrator, the artist making a point to do a gift to Paige for every of their collaboration. It has gone for the last six years. And Poe was in love with this man’s art for the last five and half years. And meeting the man four months ago didn’t help Poe’s crush on him.

The young man sighed again. But also, he could feel excitement building in his stomach. The simple idea to see him again was making Poe’s heart going faster. Maybe he should listen to Phasma. Maybe he should do something. 

Poe grabbed his jacket and the envelope before leaving his office. Walking through the open space, Poe could see Phasma and Jessika observing him with amused accomplice smiles and he hurried to enter into the elevator. 

“I CALL YOU TONIGHT DAMERON!!!” screamed Jessika through the open space and Poe felt the blush creeping in his neck while Phasma and her were laughing loud to everyone’s confusion. 

Poe found nothing to reply except giving them the middle finger while the doors closed on him. 

* * *

One hour later, and forty minutes of it being stuck in New York’s traffic, Poe was finally front of Kylo Ren’s workshop and after taking a deep breath, he knocked. A muffled voice ordered him to enter so Poe did it. 

Nervous, Poe pushed the door to enter in another world. Poe never had been there before. Before he moved to New York, Kylo Ren was living in London and mostly working with Paige to illustrate the young author’s ideas. Poe was only there to note the flawless masterpieces that the young artist was delivering to them to cover Paige’s novels. Poe only heard his voice through phone calls and well, that either didn’t help his crush to disappear. 

The workshop was like Poe always imagined a painter’s studio to be. Full of paint cans, canvas and many other tools that Poe didn’t know their use. Poe looked with wonder around him, lost in the vibrant colors of the paintings around him. 

“If you’re here to kill me, I have a weapon.” claimed a deep voice through the studio and Poe got out of his daydreaming, the blush appearing back on his cheeks. 

With febrile steps, Poe walked towards the source of the voice. Under a luminous canopy, a tall man was bending on a drawing table, focused on his work, not looking at Poe. The young man felt relieved to not have to cross this man’s eyes before he was able to have some control on himself. Unfortunately, Poe wasn’t helped by the fact that he was unable to not look at this man. 

The shining black hair were tied in a male bun so he wouldn’t be bothered by them while working. The man was also wearing glasses and Poe felt his skin becoming hotter at this sight. He always had a soft spot for nerdy guys. Poe’s eyes drift to strong hands holding delicately a balck pencil and the young man tried to not blush at the dexterity that the artist was showing with his fingers. Poe refused to imagine how they could work on his body. 

“Can I help you?” asked a voice and Poe looked up.

Behind glasses, Poe spotted two bright big dark eyes and a slight frown on the other man’s forehead. And on his lips, a soft smile. The same that he wore when Poe met him four months ago. And his memory did no justice to Kylo Ren. The man was definitely more beautiful than Poe reminded. 

“Um...hello!” saluted Poe and he felt like a fool. “I’m Poe Dameron. I’m co-” rambled the young man.

“Oh yeah!” grinned Ren and Poe felt awestruck. “I remember you.” he added before standing up and walking towards Poe.

“Really?” asked Poe, stunned. 

“Yeah. You’re Paige’s agent, right?” smiled Ren and Poe nodded, not trusting his voice, feeling overwhelmed by the man’s height. “We met at Paige and Jessika’s engagement party, I think.” he added and Poe felt his heart beating really fast. 

Paige presented a lot of people to Ren this night. To know that the man remember his name was warming Poe. Even if it probably meant nothing. But Poe always had been a romantic guy. Falling too fast. And too hard. And how easy it was to fall for this man before him. Poe had no chance. He would be sentenced to have a crush on him for the rest of his life. 

“I’m Kylo.” smiled shyly the man, offering his hand to Poe. 

“I know.” answered Poe without hesitation and he saw Ren’s surprise. “I...I’m a big fan.” sputtered Poe and he saw Kylo blushing. Poe almost moaned at how cute he looked like that. 

“I...I’m feeling a little bit silly with my hand hanging in the void like that.” chuckled nervously Kylo and Poe jolted. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe before taking the big hand in his. The feeling of this calloused hand against his skin threw a shiver down Poe’s spine. 

“That’s okay.” mumbled Kylo with another soft smile and Poe felt his flesh melting on his bones. “What can I do for you?” asked Kylo, taking away his hand and Poe bit down his lip to not show his disappointment. 

“I have work for you.” said Poe, tending him the envelope and Kylo took it. “Sorry.”

“Don’t.” chuckled Kylo, already walking to his working table. “That’s never a job to draw for Paige’s imagination.” he added, opening the envelope and spreading the sheets in it on his table. 

Poe observed him reading Paige’s novel extract and also Phasma’s instructions for what they were expecting from him. A soft smile appeared on his lips when he read Paige’s words and Poe could hold his own smile. That was why he was doing this job. To help authors to make their words mattering to readers. 

“You really love her work.” smiled softly Poe, walking to the table and observing Kylo already taking notes for his future work. 

“She is the author I always dreamt about.” answered Kylo with amazement and Poe wondered if Paige was aware of her illustrator’s utter admiration for her. The young woman was doubting so often about her writing, even with Jess and Poe’s reassurance. He wondered if another artist’s opinion could matter more, make a difference to Paige’s self-esteem. 

Poe observed with fascination Kylo’s fingers sketching the outlines of his idea on a new paper when suddenly he stopped. Poe frowned. Maybe he overrode his time there and Kylo wouldn’t want for him to be there when he worked. Poe knew how picky artists could be. 

“Something’s wrong?” asked Poe and Kylo looked up to him.

“Should I propose you something to drink?” asked Kylo, blushing. “I’m bad at this stuff.” he added, looking down, embarrassed. 

“I would love to. But you seem to be ready to work so I should let you.” answered Poe. 

“I always work.” chuckled Kylo. “That’s probably why I haven’t a lot of friends.” he added, and Poe hated the sadness he could hear in his voice, wanting to take the man in his arms and never let him go. 

“I would love a coffee actually.” said Poe and Kylo looked up to him before smiling shyly. The young man nodded before walking to another table. 

Poe observed Kylo’s back before his eyes got attracted by the line of paintings hanging above the man. It took few seconds to Poe to realize that it was the same drawing but the technique evolving at each painting. It was depicting a man in a cowboy outfit, looking like one of these Western heroes. There was a slight variation in age from a painting to the next one. 

Poe was released from his observation when Kylo walked towards him and offered him a mug before sitting on the couch. Poe thanked him before taking a seat at his side. Kylo whistled and a black big dog who was sleeping under the drawing table climbed on the couch to lay on Kylo. Instantly, the man slid his free hand into the dog’s fur. 

“That’s Niney.” smiled proudly Kylo and Poe grinned, softly stroking Niney’s head and the dog whined with pleasure. 

Kylo took off his glasses before pinching his nose, looking exhausted and Poe felt awful to have imposed himself on the hardworking guy. The silence was growing between them and Poe felt slightly uncomfortable, sitting there next to his crush, a man he dreamt about for months, even maybe years and who was even better than anything Poe could have imagined.

“Who is it?” asked Poe, showing the line of paintings he observed earlier. 

Kylo opened his eyes to look at what Poe was showing before a small smile appeared on his lips and his eyes went soft. 

“That’s my father.” whispered Kylo. “I draw him as a cowboy when I was five.” he added, showing to Poe the first drawing. “And then, I decided to re-draw it every year. So I could see how I evolved as an artist.” he finished, blushing and trying to hide himself behind few strands of hair. 

“Wow!” whispered Poe in amazement. “I’m so jealous of your talent.” he added with a wink and he got the satisfaction to see Kylo’s blushing. 

“I’m supposed I’m not bad.” smiled shyly the other man.

“You’re kidding me?” asked Poe, incredulous. “You’re bloody amazing.” exclaimed Poe. 

“Thank you.” mumbled Kylo into his mug and Poe couldn’t believe that in addition to be bloody talented, incredibly handsome, wonderfully kind, the man was also the humblest human being Poe never encountered into this industry. Poe was so damn close to ask him to marry him. 

“I would have given everything to be able to draw myself as a knight when I was a child like you drew your father as a cowboy.” sighed Poe and he saw a spark appearing in Kylo’s eyes. 

“A knight?” he asked, amused.

“Yeah.” blushed Poe, feeling silly to have revealed something like that. 

“I wanted to be a wizard.” replied Kylo and Poe looked at him before both men shared a chuckle. 

The initial shyness between them evaporated at this right moment and they began to talk more freely, until the sky became dark. And with Kylo working to his table and Poe observing on the couch, stroking Niney’s belly, the young agent got a taste of what a domestic life could be. When he got back to his empty flat this night, Poe slid in his cold sheets, ignoring Jess’ calls. Only the feeling of lack in his chest was mattering. 

* * *

Poe sat in his chair while Jessika, Paige, Hux and Phasma were taking place around the table. It was two weeks after Poe’s night to Kylo’s studio and the young agent hadn’t heard about Kylo again and the young agent tried to not feel disappointed. It was just a night. And even if he felt a connection with Kylo, maybe it was just him. 

The young man saw Jessika and Paige sharing a worried look about him. Poe knew he could called Kylo, after all, Paige offered him to give him Kylo’s number but Poe refused. It would feel like imposing his crush on Kylo and obviously, the man wasn’t feeling the same. Or he would have contacted Poe again. 

Poe got out of his depressing thoughts when Tallie, the young trainee, displayed a hidden canvas on the presentation rack. Poe felt Paige shifting with excitement and even if thinking about Kylo was hurting him, he had to admit that discovering his work for Paige’s new novel was exciting for him too. 

Tallie took off the cover and Poe felt his breath stuck into his throat. Kylo truly excelled his previous works with this one. Under their eyes, a knight in a golden armor, his sword pointed towards the sky, bathing into the sunset, was in equilibrium on a black horse, ready to enter into the battle. But what was truly shaking Poe’s heart was the unmasked face of the knight. Because, even seen from profile, Poe could recognize himself. And everybody around him recognized him too. 

“Are you sleeping with Ren?” asked Hux, not impressed.

“I’m not.” whispered Poe, his eyes still tuck on the painting front of them, his mind buzzing with too many questions and his body humming with too many feelings. 

“Yet.” grinned Phasma and Poe heard the women around him chuckling. 

But he was unable to do something else that to look again and again to this painting. To his own face. To Kylo’s work. Painting him like a knight. Like a hero. Like Poe’s childhood dream. Poe felt his heart trying to get out of his chest. And his stomach rumbling with pleasuring waves. 

Hux put an end to the meeting and Poe ran to find refuge into his own office. Poe put a hand on his mouth, trying to hide the huge grin which was betraying to appear since he discovered Kylo’s last work. He didn’t want to believe too much, too hard. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was just Kylo being his kind self and feeling like he had to acknowledge that he was also working with Poe. 

Someone knocked on his door and Poe let out a shaky breath before letting them in. Tallie appeared, smiling shyly and Poe smiled to her, liking the young trainee. 

“What can I do for you?” asked Poe.

“Someone left that for you.” said the young girl, handing a big envelope to Poe. 

Poe frowned before taking it. He waited that Tallie left his office before opening it. The smile which threatened to take over his lips before couldn’t be held back anymore. Poe softly stroke the paper where Kylo, wrapped in wizard’s robes, was drawn. With devotion, the young agent’s fingers brushed against Kylo’s face, where his lips met Knight Poe’s hand, buried in his. Poe felt himself blushing, feeling his right hand shuddering at the sight of this tender kiss on his paper twin’s skin. 

Poe felt his eyes tingling and his cheeks hurting from the big grin he was wearing now. His whole body was shivering with pleasure. In elegant cursives, just under the drawing, was written _ The Protectors  _ and Poe’s thumb brushed on it with emotion, then on Kylo’s signature in the right corner. 

More than the drawing, it was also the fact that Kylo made this only for him, that he made a piece of art for Poe. Poe felt hope filling his heart. The young agent put down softly the artwork on his desk, still mesmerized by it. After few more minutes of admiration, Poe spotted a piece of paper pricking out of the envelope. With a soft smile, Poe took it and his heart missed a heartbeat. 

_ Ask Paige.  _

Poe couldn’t hold back his huge grin. It was the only sign he needed. Front of the bay window which was separating his office to the rest of the open space, Poe saw Phasma, Paige and Jessika waiting for him. The young man carefully put Kylo’s drawing into his desk until he could frame it, this time in his flat, wanting for this piece of Kylo to be only for him. Then, the young agent walked towards the door, throwing a grin to his three friends who were smiling like triumphant fools.

“Paige!” grinned Poe. “I need a service.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
